Problem: What is the value of ${{d}}?$ ${{d}} \times 6 = 48$ ${{d}} = ~$
We can think of multiplication as the following: ${\text{Number of groups}}\times{\text{ size of the group}} = {\text{ total}}$ We have $6$ in each group. What is the ${\text{number of groups}}$, when we have a total of ${48}$ ? There would be $8$ groups. $1$ $2$ $3$ $4$ $5$ $6$ $7$ $8$ $1$ $2$ $3$ $4$ $5$ $6$ $8 \times 6 = 48$ ${d} = 8$